


If I Loved You

by HeartlessFreedom



Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Misunderstandings, Phone Sex, blake being oblivious, mentions bottom!Blake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6652660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartlessFreedom/pseuds/HeartlessFreedom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake and Gwen meet on Tinder. (Shut up! It could totally happen!) Instead of hitting it off with Gwen, he spends most of the meal talking with her friend she brought as a blind date for Blake's friend. </p><p>Basically a blind date AU where the boys end up liking each other more than the girls they're supposed to be on a date with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Loved You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScarletCorvid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletCorvid/gifts).



> I know I need to update my other fics, but my muse has been broken and I've taken a hiatus from writing to try to help my mental health. I promise I haven't forgotten them!
> 
> For MimiRedCrow, because she deserves nice things and Shevine.
> 
> Notes for this universe: Basically, Gwen and Adam are still established pop stars/singers, but Blake is just starting his career. Miranda is just Blake's best friend.
> 
> P.S. The title of the song is inspired by the song with the same name by Delta Rae

It had started a a blind double date. Gwen and Blake had met on a dating site, and for safety issues, they had agreed to bring friends. When Gwen had mentioned, she had a guy friend who hadn't gotten out since his divorce Blake said his best friend Miranda could come along. She'd always been a riot and good at breaking up awkward moments.

So they set up a date. When they met at an upscale restaurant, Blake anxiously looked around for Gwen, nervous that she had decided against meeting him after all. As he watched the door while Miranda poked him in the side and tried to distract him, his attention was drawn towards a commotion at the entrance. He watched as an attractive man removed a scarf and sunglasses and could see the flashes of cameras outside. 

He looked up at the man and was instantly moved to wish his date had been with him instead. He had dark stubble along his strong jawline and his hair was a dark brown, fixed into a perfectly sculpted style. His eyes were dark and his face matched his eyes with a dark expression. Blake was enraptured.

He was so caught up in watching the man, he only noticed the blonde pointed in their direction after they had already started towards their table. He felt Miranda poke him in the side and mumble something meant for him, but it was too low to hear. He didn't get a change to ask her to say it again before he was standing to greet Gwen and the gorgeous man with her.

They hugged and Blake held her chair for her as she sat. It was silent for a moment before Miranda broke the silence.

"Gwen, it's so good to meet you! I've heard so much about you from Blake. I must admit I was surprised that you two hit it off on a dating website. Though I don't know if Tinder is really used for that anymore." The whole group laughed at the truth of that statement. "I'm glad that y'all started talking though. Blake's been a bit lonely ever since he moved out to LA to record his album."

The attractive man's attention moved from Miranda to Blake as if he was surprised to hear this information. 

"'Ran, come on," Blake said as he blushed furiously. He couldn't stop himself from matching the stranger's gaze when he replied, "You're making me sound depressing. I've just not had much time between working and getting used to the city. You know I've never been good with meeting new people."

"Well you managed to do okay with me," Gwen said and Blake felt guilty for not paying attention to her.

"It was different with you. I literally had no idea who you were and you were fooled my naivety in the LA scene. You were foolishly charmed by me." Blake felt relaxed as he returned her banter with a common theme they had discussed in their messages to each other.

Gwen and Miranda laughed in return to this statement, but the other man just lightened his gaze and smiled as though something finally made sense to him.

The conversation moved easily from their as they ordered their food and ate. The dark haired man opened up more and spoke more often as he and Blake began to pick each other's brains about the differences between growing up in the city versus the country. Their banter took on a life of its own and the waiter was asking them if they wanted desert before Blake knew how much time had passed. He looked up to guiltily apologize to Gwen but saw Miranda and her headed to the restroom.

"I feel guilty. I was here to see if Gwen and I actually clicked in person and I spent the time talking to you instead."

"It's okay. I think Gwen's not that upset. I think she likes you and Miranda. Even if you don't date, you'll still be friends. Though, I have to admit I enjoyed talking to you. Gwen kept threading me to go out after my divorce, but I wasn't sure I'd enjoy it. You've certainly been a breath of fresh air today," he said as his hand slid purposefully to touch the inside of Blake's wrist and caressed his thumb across the pulse point.

Blake's eyes darkened with lust as he met the other man's equally hungry gaze. His voice was rough in reply as he moved his hand to return the gesture.

"Yeah, I feel the same. Any chance you want to meet up again sometime?"

The girls returned to the table and Gwen merely smirked as she caught them moving their hands away quickly. 

"It's okay boys. Adam why don't you give Blake your number?" Blake suddenly realized he had spent several hours talking to Adam and had never even learned his name. The other man, Adam, shot a dark look at Gwen but merely held his hand out for Blake's phone as he entered his number and sent a text to himself so they would have each other's numbers.

After the bill was paid by Blake, insistent as an apology to the girls, they gathered their things and headed towards the door. They all hugged goodbye and Blake felt Adam's breath hot along his ear as he whispered for Blake to text him soon.

Everyone seemed to be in a hurry to be somewhere as the lunch had gone late and they all parted ways in different cabs. He noticed the paparazzi following Gwen and Adam and felt sorry for her. He couldn't imagine how hard it would be to deal with that. He wondered how Adam felt about it as one of Gwen's friends. 

He quickly shook his train of thought and hurried to the studio to finish recording his first single, "If I Loved You" which was due to hit radio stations and iTunes the following week. 

The next week followed in a rush as he found time to text Adam in between preparing to promote his first single and praying that it wouldn't flop. They spent time texting all hours of the day and Blake shared his fears with Adam the day before he was due to sing the song on The Late Show with Stephen Colbert. He didn't expect a text back from Adam for awhile, and was surprised when he got a call late that night showing Adam on the caller ID. 

"Hey," he answered breathlessly in his anxious state to hear Adam's voice and know why he had called for the first time in the week they had been talking.

"Hey back Big Country," said Adam using the nickname he had given Blake one day when he asked what kind of music Blake sang. "You're going to be big in country," he had replied to Blake and the nickname had stuck.

"Really Adam?" Blake replied pretending to dislike the nickname he had come to love.

"You love it," Adam replied and Laughed when Blake didn't respond. "Anyway, I was just calling to let you know you're going to do great tomorrow." The taping was set to record in the late afternoon and be aired later that night.

"How do you know?" asked Blake sounding vulnerable and nervous.

"Simple. You're you. You just need to relax," his voice sounded deeper and Blake had to sit on his couch to contain his reaction.

"And how do you propose I do that?" he replied in a husky tone as he slid his hand down to cup the erection that had begun to form the moment he heard Adam's voice.

"I could think of a few ways," Adam replied, his voice heavy with innuendo. Blake swore he heard Adam breathing get heavier and he opened his pants enough to shove them down and grasp his erection.

"Like... Like what?" he said as his breath caused him to stop mid sentence as his thumb moved along the head of his cock and swirled the precome around. He moved his hand slowly up and down as he tried not to moan, and be the first to break the spell of arousal between them.

"It sounds like you already have a pretty good idea Big Country." Adam's voice was downright seductive as he breathed heavily into the phone and Blake couldn't contain his moan in response. "I knew you'd catch on. Fuck, Blake," he gasped as Blake heard a moan escape Adam. "I bet you're sitting on your couch with your hand wrapped tight around your cock just like I am. What are you imagining Blake? My mouth wrapped around you as you fuck my face? My hand, instead of yours, jerking you off right there on your couch?"

Blake panted heavily and fisted his cock tighter. "Yes," he managed to reply. "All of that. And the feeling of your cock in my mouth. The way you might finger me open while you did it. Making me come in your mouth and then sliding inside me and fucking me until I was hard again. Making me come without touch my cock. Or even the other way. My cock sliding into your ass and how wet and tight it would be. God Adam. Anything everything with you."

"Mmmmmm. I'd love that.i want to feel every bit of how big you are Big Country. Want to feel you deep inside me as you come. I bet you're so close to coming now, aren't you?" Blake only panted in return as he felt himself teetering the edge of orgasm. "It's okay, Blake. Come for me."

As Blake fell apart, coming over his hand and shirt, he heard Adam doing the same.

"Fuck that was good," he said once he felt solid enough to speak again.

"Hell yes it was," Adam replied. "It's been a long time since I've come so hard."

"Mmmmm good," Blake said.

"Well you certainly sound more relaxed," Adam replied, his tone almost smug.

"Definitely. Mission accomplished." Blake mumbled in return as the orgasm brought out his exhaustion.

"Blake?"

"Mmhmm?"

"Go to bed and don't worry about tomorrow."

"Okay, if I have to," Blake mumbled in response and Adam laughed. "Hey Adam?"

"Yeah, Blake?"

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Goodnight Big Country."

"Goodnight night," and with that Blake stripped off his clothes and fell into his bed and into a peaceful sleep.

The next day found Blake the the studio in the dressing room for Late Night with Stephen Colbert. His anxiety that had been eased the night before was back with a vengeance after sound check as he waited for his performance. He heard a quick knock on his door and stood to get ready before the door opened and closed leaving Blake with Adam.

He forgot everything he wanted to ask about how he had gotten in, why he was there, and whether Adam would actually like to try any of those they had talked about the night before in favor of pulling the smaller man into a passionate kiss. They kissed for what felt like ages before they had to pull apart to breath.

"I guess that means you're happy to see me, huh?" Adam teased as he led Blake back to the couch. 

"Hell, yes," Blake said in return, but didn't have a chance to say more before a tech knocked on the door telling him to get in place to perform. "You'll still be here? After?" Adam merely nodded in return before pulling Blake in a brief kiss and shooing him towards the door.

Blake relished every moment of his performance, knowing that Adam was watching. He sang deeply and with emotion as he watched the audience get into the song. Once he finished, he smiled and talked to Colbert as he plugged Blake's single on iTunes and the prebuy for his album.

He moved in a hurry back to the dressing room after they finished the taping and ran in to pull Adam into huge hug and kiss. He hardly noticed the open door or the sound of a phone camera going off before Adam was pushing him off and the person was running away.

Adam looked furious and Blake didn't understand his anger as he turned to yell at Blake.

"Was this your plan? Was it all a lie? Just flirt with me long enough to get a picture with me to spark interest in you and your single? Were you just using me the whole time?"

"Adam, I have no idea what you're talking about," Blake said as he tried to calm him the same way he had calmed horses back in Oklahoma. "Why would I be using you?"

"Nice try Blake, but I'm not buying it. God, I can't believe I fell for it." Adam pushed Blake away again and left the room in a hurry before Blake could stop him. Blake sent him several texts and called him again and again until it went to voicemail instead of ringing. Realizing he must have done something wrong, he left a message for Adam.

"Adam, look. I don't know what you're upset, but I don't know why that person thought a picture of us mattered anyway. I'm still a nobody so I don't know why they cared if I'm gay. It's hardly taboo in country music anymore. But I'm sorry if it spooked you. I really thought you'd be more comfortable than I would with that kind of thing be a you're friends with Gwen and the paparazzi follow her. Anyway, I just wanted to say I'm sorry that it spooked you and I have no idea why you think I'd use you to get publicity. I doubt anyone cares about me enough to care when I'm dating anyway. But I just, I just want you to know that I really care about you and I wanted to try to be something long term with you. So I hope whatever I did to upset you, you can forgive me for."

When he returned to his apartment, he was nearly attacked by Miranda as she yelled at him.

"How could you be so dumb Blake? Honestly. Gwen is pissed and I'm not much happier. It's all over the Internet and you know it'll be in the tabloids tomorrow." She paced angrily as she yelled and Blake let her get that far before interrupting.

"Good lord 'Ran. Don't you think you're all being over dramatic? Why would anyone give a fuck about me kissing Adam?"

"Well, maybe because it's been a year since he's dated anyone Blake. Fuck. This is big news."

"Hold up. Why would anyone care that it's been a year since he's dated anyone? I'm seriously confused here Miranda." She stopped pacing long enough to look at his face and her face changed to something blake couldn't read. She sat on the coffee table across from Blake and let out a deep breath.

"God. You really don't know? Fuck Blake I told you at the restaurant."

"You mean whatever you mumbled before they arrived? How could that be so important?"

"Fuck, Blake. Because Adam is a famous singer in the pop band Maroon 5 and he went through a very public and messy divorce a year ago that was in the tabloids for a long time."

"What?" Blake asked in a stunned voice. Miranda took his hand.

"Yeah, he's pretty big news sweetie. And the press has been trying to find out if he. And Gwen are dating for the past month. So now it looks like he was cheating on her with you."

"God," Blake dropped his head into his hands. "I had no idea. I'm such an idiot. Now it makes sense. Adam accused me of trying to use him to get publicity for the album. And he'll never believe anyone could be so dumb as to not know who he was.

"Oh sweetie. How do you get yourself in these messes?"

"I don't know, but fuck. 'Ran I really liked him. Like I could've fallen in love with him." He couldn't stop the tears flowing from his face as Miranda pulled him into a hug on the couch and he began to sob in earnest,

He fell asleep on the couch and wearily let Miranda lead him to his bed as he heard her making some calls in his living room.

In the morning he went to get out of bed and text Adam his standard "Good morning" before he remembered the day before. His eyes filled with tears again as he rolled over to cry into his pillow. He felt a hand on his bare shoulder and shrugged it off. 

"Leave me alone 'Ran. Just let me be miserable about my own stupidity in peace okay?"

"Well you are stupid. I'll give you that much." Blake quickly sat up at the sound of Adam's voice.

"I. What?" Blake's eyes were tears and tired from just waking. "What are you doing here?" Adam moved to sit on the edge of the bed next to him.

"Well that's a loaded question, but let's start with the fact that I owe you an apology."

"Me? If anyone deserves an apology, it's you. I'm so sorry I didn't know who you are. I feel like such an idiot."

"It's okay Blake," Adam said as he shooed Blake to sit up in the bed and scoot over to make room for Adam to sit next to him. "I think, despite the misunderstanding and my overreacting, that it make it all the sweeter."

"Huh?" Blake was even mor confused despite being fully awake and realizing Adam wasn't just a dream.

"Well, I guess there's a lot that goes into it and you clearly don't know the whole story, so let's have a story time." Blake laughed and nodded. "Once upon a time, there was a musician named Adam who was in a band that was pretty popular. He was married to a model, but she left him for someone who could get her better modeling opportunities. After the divorce, Adam was very upset and didn't trust anyone new that he met. He was too afraid that they were all trying to use him to get further in their careers or something else like his wife had done."

"But, Adam still had friends and after several months, one of his other musician friends who had tried to set him several times forced him to go on a blind date to be with her when she met a guy she had met on the Internet. Now Adam? He really didn't want to go, but he was really concerned about his famous friend, Gwen, meeting with someone she had met on the fucking Internet. Despite Gwen's claims that her date hadn't even known who she was when they first started talking, Adam dragged himself along to the double date to protect his friend."

"When he got to the restaurant, Adam was immediately drawn to Gwen's date and found himself trying to stay quiet and not fuck up his friend's date. But Miranda, the girl who was supposed to be Adam's date, mentioned that Blake was recording and album and had already been signed and Adam felt a little bit safer. By the end of the meal Adam was hooked. He wanted to spend more time with Blake and told him so. When his friend came back from the bathroom, Gwen merely told him to give Blake his number and teased him the whole next week that he spent texting him."

"But when Blake told him how nervous he was to perform on a tv show for the first time, Adam couldn't help but call him and try to help him relax." Blake blushed at the reminder and his lower half perked up at some of the thoughts of that night." "God, you blush all the way down to your chest. It's adorable as hell." Blake only blushed deeper and Adam laughed before taking Blake's hand in his own. "Any way, story. So they 'relax' and the next day Adam surprised Blake by showing up at the taping. Both because he wanted to comfort Blake and because he wanted to see Blake after they had 'relaxed' the night before."

"When Blake finished performing, amazingly I might add, he was so excited that he rushed back to his waiting room and pulled Adam into a hug and deep kiss. Adam loved it right up until he heard the sounds of a phone camera going off and saw the door open wide for anyone to see. Now, Adam? He was still scared of being hurt like had been before and lashed out at Blake, calling him all sorts of horrible things because he was insecure. He thought that Blake had just used him into get in the tabloids and make his new single sell. (Which it already has, I might add.)" 

Blake just shrugged like he couldn't care less about his single when Adam was there holding his hand and Adam melted a little more into Blake's side to press a kiss on his cheek. His head stayed pressed close to Blake's as he continued.

"Any way I, I mean Adam, thought all sorts of things, yelled them at Blake and stormed off before talking to Blake. When he finally calmed down, he listened to Blake's messages and his friend Gwen called him to tell him what she knew from her new friend Miranda. And that is a whole different story that Adam has not fully processed yet. So Gwen tell Adam that Blake hadn't known who he was. That he had thought Adam was just a friend of Gwen's and knew nothing about Adam's situation or life at all."

"Which admittedly Adam found a bit bruising to his ego, but came to the realization that it was even sweeter that Blake had liked him so much without knowing that Adam was famous. He realized that Adam had hurt Blake and himself by letting his fears get in the way. And, by god this is exhausting. Story time is over."

Blake turned so that his head was in Adam's neck as he mumbled in returned. "That's okay. Third person always freaked me out anyway." Adam laughed loudly at Blake's statement. "But you didn't really answer my question. Why are you here? Wait, actually how are you here?"

"Well basically Miranda called Gwen and explained your stupidity and Gwen showed up at my house to explain and talk sense to me, but I had already listened to your message so it didn't take much clarification. So they helped sneak me past the hoarders of paparazzi and out to see you. In hopes that we might 'actually talk to each other instead of just flirting and screwing each other.' Miranda's word, not mine." Blake laughed, because it certainly sounded like her.

"So, what does that mean for us?" Blake sounded scared and hesitant as he clung to Adam tighter.

"Well that's up to you. Can you forgive me?"

"Adam, I will always forgive you, but I think this ones down to my own stupidity."

"Maybe mostly, but I let myself get scared instead of knowing that you have never been anything less than honest with me. So what do you say Big Country? You still want to date a famous musician with trust issues the size of Oklahoma?"

"I'm good with Oklahoma," Blake said as he nuzzled into Adam's neck again and brushed his lips along the column of his throat.

"Good," Adam replied and with that he took Blake's mouth with a deep kiss. They kissed for hours until they lay on the bed just cuddling and dropping of to sleep. 

"Hey Blake?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." He heard a small huff of laughter coming from Blake's mouth buried in Adam's chest.

"You're welcome. Though I'm not sure what for.mwe haven't even had the chance to actually get to the fun part yet."

"Thank you for being the exact opposite of everything I was scared of. Thank you for caring about my and not my celebrity or money or connections."

"Adam?" 

"Yes Blake?"

"Go to sleep."

"Mmmm. Okay. But when we wake up we get to actually try some of those things?"

Blake didn't respond outside of the sound of his breath, steady and constant, as Adam drifted off to sleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> They do get the fun part when they wake up.
> 
> Gwen lets it slip on how she met Blake when she's on Ellen, and  
> Blake and Adam get invited to appear together. They finally agree almost a year into their relationship. The entire world thinks their love story is equally cute and hilarious.


End file.
